


ClassRoom Shenanigans

by InkMachine



Category: Mogeko, Okegom, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream
Genre: Blowjobs, Can't really say underaged sex since they probably been alive for a long while??, Classroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMachine/pseuds/InkMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the thing's Giltz has done, this is probably the most ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ClassRoom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> These character's need more love, enough said really.

He really hated Giltz sometime's.

How the two got together? Well, Jork wouldn't call it a relationship. But then again he never had one to begin with. So what would he know.

All he could think of right now was those bright red irises that were staring up at him in a taunting matter from under his desk.

That had started the whole situation.

See, Jork wasn't one to risk getting in trouble. Last thing he needed was to go home with a detention slip and have his father question as to exactly WHY he had gotten it. And he would stress it out over and over again with Giltz about his action's, but the unicorn would never listen to him. Only push his limit's.

Now he was stuck in his seat, having to sit through a lesson about past war's between God's and Devil's as pale, nimble finger's brushed against his clothed thigh's and palmed his groin which never failed to draw a squeak or low groan from Jork's lip's. To Giltz's satisfaction.

It was the one time he was thankful for how loud Gyakuten talked through his lecture's so everyone could hear. It was a wonder how the student's in the front row could still hear after a whole School day of this.

The sound of his zipper being undone brought him back to what was currently going on though, and before he knew it Jork felt chapped lip's against the head of his member.

"Ah.." Jork gasped, his hip's momentarily arching before settling back down onto his chair. Making Giltz separate with a shit eating grin that Jork wanted to smack off his face. Eye's glowering downward at the unicorn's face that was luckily hidden by what shade the desk made, he looked at him with disapproval.

Of all time's, why in the middle of class?!

Sighing in defeat, it soon ended with a short, "Eep!" as he felt the light kisses being replaced with a wet, hot tongue that ran from the tip only to stop at the shaft, the slick appendage playing with the underside of the head. Just that made him flush with heat, his hand that held a pencil for note's starting to visibly tremble. It wasn't like this was the first time Giltz had sucked him off, no, it was just so.. Unreal sometime's. The hot bliss that would pool inside him until he'd pop.

While Jork had to control every fiber of his being not to moan too loud or cause attention to awkwardly be set on him. Giltz was thoroughly enjoying himself. Savoring the hushed gasp that rewarded his ear's when he gave the tip a long, sucking kiss. Soon guiding Jork into his mouth one inch at a time using his tongue to cradle the underside of the erection as it pulsed hotly in his mouth.

Delicious.

Giving a low groan, that if any other's heard he could only hope they took it as a sound of boredom instead of something erotic, he clutched at what he could on the desk. His hip's twitching.  
Once he worked his way back up to the tip, suckling at it just to pry out a quiet whimpering moan, he slowly began to lower himself back down the length.

Giltz repeated this again and again, picking up speed. Jork's cock was already heavy with blood and hot againt the demon's tongue. Just feeling how needy he had already gotten was enough to blow up Giltz's ego. 

He bobbed his head over and over, saliva coating Jork's shaft and making everything slick. His favorite reaction so far was the way Jork's legs quivered and twitched when the cool air hit the warm spit.  
When the realization that he was getting too close hit him like a ton of brick's, his free hand slipped under the table and buried his finger's into his white lock's. Tugging his hair in panic and to warn him of his oncoming release.

Giltz didn't budge though, only giving a hum of approval to the hair pulling.  
But despite how well he was working the sheep, the hand that pulled his hair let go only to latch on his horn and yank up with a strength that almost startled Giltz. The albino's mouth coming off with a slick 'pop!'  
Somewhat disappointed, Giltz had turned his gaze to Jork, wanting to see his hot and bothered face that tried it's best to look like he was paying attention to his lesson's. Hard to fool anybody when your eye's are screwed shut.

Giltz flinched as a sudden burst of heat hit his cheek and the hair that covered his eye. (At least his hair was already white.) The ribbon's of semen dripping down his face once Jork emptied his load.

While that had happened, Jork was basking in his after glow. His breathing and heart rate steadily slowing down enough, he finally glanced to meet Giltz's face. Wow, that was a lot of spunk. How embarressing...

It didn't help that Giltz swiped a thumb across his cheek to lap at his cum, making the sheep hide his face in his arm's on his desk. Trying to distract himself with Gyakuten's ongoing lecture.

Jork really did hate Giltz, but at least he made up for it.


End file.
